rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вольная птица
Вольная птица (англ. Freebird) — пятый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 22 июля 2018 года. Синопсис Перевод = Приключенческий дух Рапунцель ведет друзей в скрытую часть леса, где они все волшебным образом превращаются в птиц. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel's adventurous spirit leads the gang to a hidden corner of the woods where everyone is magically transformed into birds. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Юджин, Лэнс и Ногокрюк спорят Друзья едут в доме на колёсах по лесу, но вдруг одно из его колёс отваливается. Юджин собирается починить его, но не может поднять повозку, из-за чего Лэнс начинает смеяться над ним. Они начинают спорить о том, кто из них сильнее. К их спору присоединяется Ногокрюк и они решают устроить соревнование. Рапунцель и Кассандра, устав смотреть на данный конфликт, решают отправится поблуждать по лесу. 200px|thumb|right|«Отец» и «Мать» В лесу девушки находят полянку, на которой сидит пара странных людей, пьющих чай. Эти люди представляются как «Мать» и «Отец», после чего предлагают своим гостям попить с ними чай. «Мать» рассказывают им о том, что их чай необычный — он превращает людей в птиц. Рапунцель думает, что это шутка, но «Отец», к удивлению Рапунцель и Кассандры, превращается в птицу и предлагает им тоже попробовать стать летающими существами. 200px|thumb|left|«Отец» сажает Рапунцель и Кассандру в клетку Как оказывается, люди могут стать птицами при помощи их волшебного чая всего лишь на час: после этого их мозг станет «птичьим» и они забудут о том, кто они на самом деле. Рапунцель и Кассандра, после короткого разговора, решают побыть птицами в течение одного часа, ведь теперь они могут летать. Через некоторое время они возвращаются и просят владельцев волшебного чая превратить их обратно в людей, однако в ответ на это «Мать» и «Отец» сажают их в клетку и заявляют о том, что они обманули их. 200px|thumb|right|«Мать» охраняет сломанную клетку «Отец» относит подруг в золотую клетку для самых необычных птиц, в которой уже сидят превращённые в птах Юджин, Лэнс и Ногокрюк. Друзья решают выбрать из клетки и начинают раскачивать её, из-за чего она падает и разламывается. «Мать», дабы не дать дрзьям сбежать, выпивает весь волшебный чай и превращается в огромную птицу. Однако Кассандра успевает вылететь из разрушенной клетки и «Мать» вынуждена отправиться за ней. 200px|thumb|left|Волшебный чайник разбит Пока Кассандра отвлекает «Мать», остальные нападают на «Отца», отбирают у него волшебные яйца, при помощи которых можно превратиться из птицы в человека, и освобождают всех пойманных волшебниками людей. Последнее яйцо достаётся Кассандре, а Рапунцель так и остаётся птицей. Кассандра от горя разбивает волшебный чайник с чаем, из-за чего дом волшебников, «Отец» и «Мать» растворяются в воздухе. 200px|thumb|right|Друзья чинят дом на колёсах В этот момент из-за ближайшего куста появляется превращённый в птицу Коротышка, который ко всеобщей неожиданности, создаёт два волшебных яйца, при помощи которых он и Рапунцель снова превращаются в людей. После этого друзья отправляются к месту стоянки своего дома на колёсах и все вместе чинят его. Они продолжают свою поездку, но одно из колёс снова отваливается. Юджин вызывается починить его и спор между мужчинами опять разгорается... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Кассандра * «Мать» * «Отец» Второстепенные персонажи * Юджин Фицерберт * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Ногокрюк * Паскаль * Коротышка Песни * View from Up Here (рус. Смотри с высоты) Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона